Couples Retreat
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Skulker needs some relationship advice, he forces GDN to help him out, so the two, their girlfriends and some other couples go to Japan for a couples retreat. Meanwhile, back in America, Brick has everyone go through lots of military training, but they soon get to tired to stop Joker from robbing every weapons shop.
1. Skulker Needs Help

A pair of high tech binoculars were looking around, they then saw GDN as the GoldDragonNinja flying around.

"Got you now." said a voice.

The binoculars dissapeared and a bazooka came out and shot a net over to GDN and made him fall to the ground.

"What is this?" said GDN.

The person that shot the net showed himself, it turned out to be Skulker (Danny Phantom), one of the few villains that the residents of Toon Manor have battled in the past.

"I come in peace." said Skulker.

"Come in peace? You trapped me in a net!" said GDN.

"Needed to get your attention." said Skulker.

"By trapping me?" GDN then realized something, "Wait a minute, why'd you trap me instead of Danny?"

Skulker got GDN out from under the net.

"Because I'm having some issues of my own." said Skulker.

"I'm listening." Said GDN.

"Me and my girlfriend Ember are having some relationship troubles." Said Skulker.

"And you need my help, is that it?" said GDN.

"Of course." Said Skulker.

"I'm not sure about it, I need some proof." Said GDN.

"I'm already to sign a temporary truce treaty." Said Skulker.

GDN then put down 500 forms of truce treaties.

"Let's get signing!" said GDN.

Skulker fell down anime style.

Back at the mansion, Sonic, Randy, Brick, Raven and Courtney were in the kitchen as Spongebob walked into the mansion.

"God, what a day." Said Spongebob.

"What happened?" said Randy.

"Apparently, a mob of people with coupons for krabby patties half off." Said Spongebob.

"So?" said Sonic.

"So, I nearly had to go on a feeding frenzy. And by feeding frenzy, I mean I had to cook krabby patties until there weren't any more to serve." Said Spongebob.

"Wow that is rough." Said Sonic.

"You think that's rough, my lawyers are always all over me about not paying them money." Said Courtney.

"That's nothing." Said Brick.

"He's got a point, someone that has to cook food for lots of people have it very rough." Said Raven.

"You think cooking for lots of people is the bad part? After work my patty wagon broke down half way home and I had to push it all the way back." Said Spongebob, "I'm exhausted."

"Wait, why did you call your car a 'patty wagon'?" said Brick.

Seconds later, Spongebob and Brick were in the garage and saw the patty wagon.

"It all makes sense now." Said Brick.

With GDN and Skulker, they entered the mansion, which surprised everyone.

"SKULKER!" everyone shouted.

"It's cool, he already signed lots of papers." Said GDN.

"I hope so, because he and I still have a score to settle." Said Sonic.

"Same here." Said Danny.

"Hey, I know you guys don't like me, but this is only a temporary thing." Said Skulker.

"We've got to trust him on this one." Said GDN.

"Trust him, he's been trying to capture me for years." Said Danny.

"And I'm the only non-ghost in this mansion that can take him on." Said Sonic.

"Right. Anyways, he's having some relationship troubles and needs our help." Said GDN, "So I'm going to take him to my castle in Japan."

Everyone became shocked.

"You've got a castle in Japan?" said Daffy.

"Of course I do." Said GDN.

"You never said anything about having a castle." Said Theresa.

"None of you ever asked." Said GDN.

"Good point." Said Cat.

"So I'm going to take him, his girlfriend, Debby and some others with me to Japan." Said GDN.

"I'm in." said Mike.

"Same here." Said Zoey.

"I should check the country out." Said Randy.

"I should as well." Said Theresa.

"I'll only tag along to make sure that Skulker doesn't stab any of us in the back." Said Danny.

"I should go to." Said Sam.

"Bugs, Daffy, you want to tag along as well?" said GDN.

"Eh, why not, I hardly do anything." Said Bugs.

"I never get to do anything." Said Daffy.

"That's because you're too lazy to do anything." Said Randy.

"No I'm not." Said Daffy.

"Okay then." Duncan spilled a slushy on the floor, "Clean up that mess if you're not lazy."

Daffy grabbed a mop and instantly gave it to Randy.

"You clean it." Said Daffy.

"Like I said, he's too lazy." Said Randy.

"Yet, I put up with him." Said Bugs.

"Okay, now I'll just call up some old friends of mine. Also, this is a couples retreat, so Bugs, Daffy; better call your girlfriends if you have any." GDN left the area.

Bugs pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial a number when Daffy gave Bugs his cell phone.

"Could you dial Tina's number, my fingers are getting tired." Said Daffy.

Bugs threw Daffy's cell phone into Daffy's eye, making him scream and fall down.

"Dial it yourself." Said Bugs.


	2. Brick of the Mansion

Later, GDN, the couples that were coming plus Ember (Danny Phantom), Lola and Tina (The Looney TUnes Show), and GDN's old friends Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (Ultimate Spderman) were in the living room.

"Okay, this is a couples retreat, we'll be in Japan for quite some time." said GDN.

"Spongebob, you're in charge till I get back!" said Bugs.

"Sure thing!" Spongebob shouted.

"I already bought the plane tickets, and the plane leaves in two hours, we'd better get a move on." said GDN.

Spongebob came down the stairs as GDN's group left.

"Remember, you're the only one that I trust to be in charge of the mansion." Bugs said to Spongebob.

"Right." said Spongebob.

Bugs then closed the door.

"Yep, I'll be a very good owner for a while." said Spongebob.

Brick then came in eating an apple.

"What's going on?" said Brick.

"I've been put in charge of the mansion for a while." Said Spongebob.

"How so?" said Brick.

"I called co-owner when we all built this mansion." Said Spongebob.

"How did each of you meet and ended up living with each other?" said Brick.

"Well, it's quite an interesting story; I'll just tell the abridged story if that's okay with you." Said Spongebob.

"Sure, why not?" said Brick.

"It basically involved each of us having encounters with an evil scientist called Eggman, we each encountered him once or twice, he brung us up to his ship, we were able to escape and ended up building the mansion in this very spot and ended up living with each other." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Brick.

"There's also an interesting story of how I'm able to breath air since I come from the ocean, but that's a story for another time. I could say it did have part with our encounters with Eggman." Said Spongebob.

"Okay." Said Brick.

"So you see, being a leader takes lots of hard work and discipline." Said Spongebob.

"Need I remind you that I spent years taking military training, so that makes me a very good disciplinary." Said Brick.

"True, but I'm co-owner of the mansion. That means that I'm in charge whenever Bugs is gone." Said Spongebob.

"I see, though I should be in charge just to show how good I'd be at being in charge." Said Brick.

"I don't know, it might not be a good idea." Said Spongebob.

"I'll be willing to take the blame for anything that happens." Said Brick.

Spongebob put down a 500 page contract.

"You'd better start reading this right now." Said Spongebob.

Brick fell down anime style.

Later, Spongebob was talking to Sonic and Duncan.

"So I had him sign a 500 page contract stating that if anything goes wrong in this mansion, that he'll take the blame for it." Said Spongebob.

"That's great, there's just one teeny tiny problem." Said Sonic.

"What's that?" said Spongebob.

"That he took military training. He's going to have us wake up very early, have us work out every day until we break a bone or two, make you late for your job, and we won't be able to defeat any member of the League do to all the work outs." Said Duncan.

"Please, it's not like that's going to happen, I'm always on time for work." Said Spongebob.

The next day, Spongebob was sleeping; his alarm clock read 3:59 before it turned to 4:00.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Brick yelled.

Spongebob screamed and fell off the bed.

In Duncan's room, Duncan got out of the bed and looked at a very hot woman still sleeping on his bed (don't ask), he wrote on a piece of paper and placed it on her.

"Hopefully, she'll get the message." Duncan said before he walked out of his room.

In Sonic's room, Sonic got out of his bed and put on his socks and shoes.

"Goddammit Spongebob." Sonic said to himself.

Later, everyone was standing in the living room as Brick was walking in front of them back and forth.

"Now listen up maggots, for the next few days I'm in charge." Said Brick.

Everyone but Brick gave Spongebob dirty looks.

"Now, you'll have to do everything that I say, now drop and give me 50." Said Brick.

Everyone got on their hands and feet and began to do pushups, sill giving Spongebob dirty looks.

Later, they were doing jumping jacks, obstacle courses, and have been eating healthy. Later, Spongebob was getting in his patty wagon as Sonic and Duncan entered the garage.

"We've got a bone to pick with you." Said Sonic.

"What is it? I'm running late for work." Said Spongebob.

"That's what we're here about, Brick has made you late for work, you'd better set your foot down, or else things won't be pretty." Said Duncan.

"It's only temporary." Said Spongebob.

"True, but he's taken away our own time, you'd better do something about this." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, in fact, Owen's already skinny as a pencil, and Bugs has only been gone since yesterday." Said Duncan.

Owen entered the garage revealing that he lost a lot of weight and is very tall.

"Look, I'd love to help you guys out, but I have to get to work." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob started his patty wagon and drove out of the garage.

"Should we get him to set things right today?" said Owen.

"Wait for it." Said Duncan, "He'll realize that we were right."


	3. Japan

GDN's group managed to make it to Japan.

"Here we are, Japan, home of lots of people." said GDN.

"And the one thing Spongebob hates the most." said Mike.

"What's that?" said Daffy.

"Sushi." said Mike.

"Why?" said Daffy.

"Where do you think it comes from?" said Mike.

"I don't know, I think it comes from sushi shops." Said Daffy.

"Sea food." Said Mike.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that…" said Daffy.

Mike nodded. Daffy covered his bill and vomited on GDN.

"Dude, not cool. I gave you a job at the mall." GDN said angrily.

Everything froze and became black and white, except Peter Parker.

"A lot of things might be on your mind right at this moment. But the main thing you might be wondering is how can a duck vomit on someone?" said Peter.

Bugs appeared next to Peter.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Bugs.

Peter became shocked after seeing Bugs.

"How'd you know what was going on at this moment?" said Peter.

"I invented breaking the fourth wall." Said Bugs.

"Showoff." Said Peter.

Everything then continued on.

"We'd better find a bus stop, problem is I forgot how to speak Japanese." Said GDN.

Everyone groaned.

Mike then spoke some Japanese, much to everyone's shock.

"I don't speak German." Said Lola.

Bugs rolled his eyes.

"What did you just say?" said Ember.

"I said 'luckily, I've learned some before my time in juvie in Japanese." Said Mike.

"You're an expert on the Japanese language, and you didn't tell us?" said Danny.

Everything then stopped, except for Peter.

"I did not see that coming." Said Peter.

Everything then continued.

"Apparently yes." Said Mike.

"Well, get us to a bus stop already." Said GDN.

"We're in front of one already." Said Mike.

GDN looked and saw that they were in front of a bus the whole time.

"Nice." Said Randy.

"Times a wasting." Said GDN.

Everyone boarded the bus before it left. 2 Hours later, the bus stopped in front of a purple castle and the group got off of it.

"Here we are, my castle." Said GDN.

"You had a home in this country this whole time?" said Randy.

"Would it have killed you to tell us?" said Mary Jane.

"You had a castle this whole time, and you didn't bother to tell us about it?" said Skulker.

"I keep a low profile. Mostly so that no one else finds out that I'm the GoldDragonNinja." Said GDN.

"We've been wasting time just talking about this, let's get in there." Said Sam.

Everyone then ran to the castle.

At the villain's lair, Nega Dragon was in his throne room, viewing everything from his viewing globe.

"He's in Japan? That should make it easy to dispose of him for good. DRAGO!" said Nega Dragon.

Fat Drago entered the throne room and bowed down.

"Yes boss?" said Drago.

"I'm sending you to Japan to defeat the Gold Dragon for good." Said Nega Dragon, "Also, to keep your mind off of trying to dispose of Duncan."

"Sure thing boss. I shall get some of the most dangerous Japanese gangsters to help me out. The Gold Dragon will be nothing more than a pile of dust when I'm through with him." Said Drago.

"Good." Said Nega Dragon.

Fat Drago pushed a button on his watch and teleported.


	4. Bald People

Back in America, Spongebob entered the mansion, looked in the living room and saw that almost everyone was wearing hoodies.

"We would like to have a talk with you." said Cyborg.

"Did I miss national hoodie day?" said Spongebob.

"We're all wearing these for a very good reason." said Raven.

"Don't you always keep your hood on?" said Spongebob.

"I'm only going to keep it on until things get back to normal." said Raven.

"What do you mean?" said Spongebob.

Those that had hair and were wearing hoodies removed their hoods, revealing that they were bald.

"What the hell happened?" said Spongebob.

"The solider is what happened, that's what." said Mikey.

"Why did the boy have to shave me when I was meditating?" Splinter asked.

"Sheesh, we should turn this into a monk home." Said Spongebob.

Courtney grabbed Spongebob by the neck.

"Oh no, we're not going to become monks." Said Courtney.

"Friars then?" said Spongebob.

"No, we (as in you) are going to have a talk with Brick, tell him that he doesn't have a right to make us do things, and take charge once more." Said Courtney.

"It isn't that easy to reason with a solider. Believe me, I tried." Said Spongebob.

"Try then." Said Duncan.

"Or else things won't ever be normal." Said Raph.

"I hear ya." Said Spongebob.

Courtney let go of Spongebob and the sponge walked off.

"Was that even a good idea?" said PJ.

"Better wait and see how it goes." Said Bobby.

With Brick, he was in the exercise room, doing pull ups as Spongebob entered the room.

"So, how's being in charge?" said Spongebob.

"It's pretty good. I actually like it." Said Brick, "I make such a good leader."

"Yeah well, nobody else thinks that." Said Spongebob.

Brick stopped doing pull ups and got on the ground.

"They don't?" said Brick.

"No, the people that had hair are not too happy about being bald." Said Spongebob.

"That's what happens in the military, everyone has to have a buzz cut. That way, their heads will fit in the helmets better." Said Brick.

"Look, you should consider being not so military like. They already have a bad feeling about you." Said Spongebob.

"Okay then, we wake up at 0300 hours." Said Brick, "Better get some sleep private."

"Oh boy." Said Spongebob.

Later, Spongebob returned to the others.

"I tried." Said Spongebob.

"Spongebob Squarepants, may I have a word with you in my room?" said Splinter.

"Yes Sensei." Said Spongebob.

Splinter walked off as Spongebob followed.

Later, Spongebob and Splinter were in Splinter's room and Spongebob told Splinter everything.

"So you see, Brick thought that he'd be able to be in charge for a while, so I agreed to it." Said Spongebob.

"Being in charge doesn't mean always being strict." Said Splinter.

"I'm pretty sure that being strict is what they teach you in military school."

"Who knows?" said Splinter.

"Owners of Boot Camps." Said Spongebob.

"Still, it wasn't wise of you to put Brick in charge while Bugs is gone in Japan." Said Splinter.

"What else was I supposed to do?" said Spongebob.

"Not put him in charge. Look, eventually, he's going to realize that he doesn't have what it takes to be a good leader." Said Splinter.

Spongebob looked at Splinter.

"You're right, eventually; he's going to realize that he can't be a good leader." Spongebob said walking out of the room.

"That was easy." Said Splinter.

At the villains lair, Eggman was in his lab, working on something.

"No, no, no, I don't have the right things." Said Eggman.

Joker entered the lab.

"Hey fatso, what you doing?" said Joker.

"I'm trying to build a weapon that can dispose of those do good heroes for good." Said Eggman.

"Perhaps I can help." Said Joker.

Eggman turned to Joker.

"You can help, how?" said Eggman.

"I'll rob every known weapons shop and bring them back here so you can finally build what you hope to build." Said Joker.

Eggman grinned.

"Good, now go get them." Said Eggman.

"Right away." Joker pushed a button on his watch and teleported.


	5. The Castle

Back in Japan, everyone had entered the castle and saw that it was terrible.

"This place looks like a pigsty." said Daffy.

"What? I haven't been here in a long time." said GDN.

"How long?" said Peter.

"Years." said GDN.

He then thinks of something.

"Then again I do use this for a vacation home when I am on a vacation here." GDN said.

"Okay then, wheres the bathroom?" said Randy.

"There isn't a bathroom." said GDN.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at once.

"You're going to have to hold it." said GDN.

Everyone looked at GDN with angry looks on their faces and began to beat up GDN.

Later, GDN was now covered in bandages and in a wheelchair.

"I just remembered that their are 19 bathrooms in the castle." said GDN.

"Oh, now you remember." said Skulker.

"Sadly yes." said GDN.

"Later, I just saw an all you can eat buffet." Daffy left the castle as Tina followed.

"You'd better not eat all its profits." said Tina.

"So, where's the power?" said Danny.

"I haven't paid the eletric bill in years." said GDN.

Everyone smacked GDN across the face.

"But, I'll pay it as soon as I can." said GDN.

"You'd better, or the truce is off." said Skulker.

Later, the power came on.

"It's about time." said Skulker.

"Well, I'd better get some rest. Jet lag." Mike walked off.

Mike walked into a room and laid down.

"This is going to be a terrible vacation." said Mike.

Zoey, Randy, Theresa, Danny and Sam entered the room.

"I'd have to agree there." said Danny.

"I was hoping we'd be in Hawaii." said Zoey.

"If only we could be there." said Mike.

"Guess what I got." said Randy.

"What?" everyone said in annoyance.

Randy removed his left McHoodie sleeve, revealing that he has six watches on his arm.

"Teleportation watches, I had Donnie make some before we left." said Randy.

A dragon like tail came and took the watches.

"Nice try." said GDN.

Randy however pulled out another teleportation watch.

"Sucker." said Randy.

Danny, Sam, Theresa, Mike and Zoey put their hands on Randy as he pushed a button on the watch, causing them to teleport.

GDN poked his head in the room.

"One other-"GDN stopped when he saw that everyone was gone.

"Aw man." said GDN, "Not again."

The six then appeared on a beach in Hawaii.

"Now this is a couples retreat." said Randy.

"If only we came prepared." said Sam.

"I did." said Mike.

Mike ripped his shirt and pants off, revealing that he's wearing an undershirt and his swim shorts.

"You wear swim shorts underneath your clothes?" said Randy.

"Of course I do." said Mike.

"Now you're thinking with your head." said Danny.

"Can you blame a canadian?" said Mike.

"No." said Theresa.

"Wait, something just occured to me, didn't Randy say that he always wanted to see Japan?" said Zoey.

"I lied." said Randy.

"Who cares, lets enjoy our trip in paradise." said Danny.

Back in Japan, GDN was talking to Debby, Skulker, Ember, Bugs, Lola, Peter, and Mary Jane.

"So, we'll be here for three weeks." said GDN.

"This might not end well." said Bugs.

"Where are the others besides Daffy and Tina?" said Lola.

"They escaped, but I have their teleportation watches." GDN revealed the watches.

The watches exploaded.

"Never mind." said GDN.

"Look, lets just enjoy ourselves." said Mary Jane.

"Like that's ever going to happen." said Skulker.

"You're one to talk, chubby." said Ember.

"I'm not fat, I just have lots of cybernetic armor on." said Skulker.

"I can't believe I even met you, you're always complaining." Ember left.

"Sure I am." Skulker left as well.

Everything but Peter stopped moving and turned black and white.

"This is going to take longer than I hoped." said Peter.

Everything then went back to normal.

"That's not good." said GDN.

"We need to keep them togeather." said Mary Jane.

"How?" said Bugs.

"I got an idea; we should take them to a German restaurant. No wait, we should go to a German movie theater. Or better yet, a German swimming pool." Said Lola.

Peter turned to Bugs.

"Is she always like this?" Peter asked.

"Next thing you know, she's going to make a trip to Germany, thinking that it's Japan." Said Bugs.


	6. Putting Spongebob Back in Charge

With Fat Drago, he was walking the streets of Japan.

"There's got to be someone here that can help me out." said Drago.

He then saw a shadow going into a dark alley. He followed it and saw a shadowy figure. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the figure.

"Hey, what was that for?" the shadowy figure moved and revealed himself to be Prince Aragon (Danny Phantom).

Fat Drago revealed himself, much to Aragon's shock.

"Fat Drago." Aragon said in shock.

"The most dangerous mob boss on the planet." said Drago, "I see you've heard of me."

"Who hasen't?" said Aragon.

"I'm here looking for someone." said Drago.

"Who?" said Aragon.

"Someone that calls himself the GoldDragonNinja." said Drago.

That made Aragon's ears perk.

"I'm listening." said Aragon.

"I've got some orders from my boss to destroy him. However, I'm going to need some extra help." said Drago.

"I shall find some dangerous people to help out." Aragon left.

"Perfect, after I'm done with the dragon, I shall go after that juvenile delinquent." said Drago.

One week and a half later, in America, Brick was making everyone doing lots of pushups.

"Come on people, do a hundred more, I don't have all day." said Brick.

Duncan leaned over to Cat.

"I'm on the verge of killing that guy." Duncan whispered.

"Thank goodness, because if you tried killing the sponge, he'll never die." Said Cat.

"Silence." Said Brick.

The TV turned on and a commercial was on.

"Alright, who turned on the TV?" said Brick.

"Wrong channel." Spongebob whispered.

Spongebob snapped his fingers and the channel turned to the news.

"_This just in, the crazy clown called Joker has been robbing every known weapons store in Toon City. One question remains, WHERE'S SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" _said Tom Tucker.

Beast Boy leaned over to Spongebob.

"How'd you do that?" whispered Beast Boy.

"I can do the impossible." Said Spongebob.

"Prove it." Said Beast Boy.

Spongebob snapped his fingers, making Beast Boy's green skin white.

"I could have done that, but I chose not to." Said Raven.

"Quiet, we've got to stop that clown." Said Brick.

Everyone tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Quit stalling, we've got to stop him." Said Brick.

Everyone couldn't get up, making Brick concerned.

"Guy's? Why aren't you getting up?" said Brick.

"Why do you think?" said Raph.

Brick did some thinking and realized that he over worked them.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" said Brick.

"Brick McAuther, a word with you." Said Splinter.

Brick followed Splinter out of the living room. Spongebob snapped his fingers and everyone regained their strength.

"How can you even do that?" said Sonic.

"I'm a very lucky person." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob snapped his fingers once more and everyone that had hair got their hair back.

"My Mohawks back." Said Duncan.

Tucker got an afro.

"This is just wrong." Said Tucker.

With Splinter and Brick, they were in Splinters room.

"Now do you know what it means to be in charge?" said Splinter.

"How can he put up with them all at once?" said Brick.

"He knows how to deal with them. He lets them do whatever they want, he doesn't put them on a tight schedule." Said Splinter.

"That's why they enjoy being around him?" said Brick.

"He's always too busy working." Said Splinter.

"Where does he work?" said Brick.

"At the Krusty Krab in the Crimson Dragon Mall." Said Splinter.

"I see." Said Brick.

"You'd better put Spongebob back in charge." Said Splinter.

"Will do." Brick left the room.

With Spongebob, he was in the kitchen, eating a banana when Brick came in.

"Hey." Said Brick.

"What's up?" said Spongebob.

"You're in charge once more. I should have realized that you let everyone do what they wanted to do." Said Brick.

"It's okay, in fact." Spongebob pulled out the contract and a lighter and burned the contract, "The contract's null and void."

"Thanks, I should stop Joker." Brick was about to leave the mansion.

"Hold up." Said Spongebob.

Brick stopped.

"What?" said Brick.

"We can stop Joker together; you don't know how he works." Said Spongebob.

"Are you sure?" said Brick.

"Of course I am, I managed to regain my own strength." Said Spongebob.

Brick smiled.

"Okay then." Said Brick.

Spongebob and Brick walked out the mansion.


	7. Drago and Aragon

Back in Japan, GDN's group was about to do some couples counseling with Skulker and Ember.

"So, what brought the two of you together?" said GDN.

"My bulky body." said Skulker.

"Aren't you just a small blob underneath that armor?" said GDN.

"Don't remind me." Said Skulker.

"We're starting to make some progress." Said Lola.

"We just asked them the first question." Said Bugs.

"He's got the good traits of a true man." Said Ember.

"Good, good." Said Peter.

"He's very protective." Said Ember.

"Like when a crime boss is showing up here at this moment?" said Bugs.

"How can you be certain?" said Debby.

"Wait for it." Said Bugs.

A crashing sound was heard and Fat Drago, Prince Aragon, and some Japanese gangsters appeared through the hole in the wall.

"There we go." Said Bugs.

GDN became shocked.

"Fat Drago, the most dangerous mob boss on the planet, Duncan's arch nemesis, and Prince Aragon?" said GDN.

"Glad you still recognize me." Said Aragon.

"How can I forget the first villain I battled as GoldDragonNinja?" GDN asked. "You're my arch nemesis."

"Peter do someth-"Mary Jane turned and saw that Peter was nowhere in sight, "Where'd he go?"

"That gives me one less person to kill." Said Fat Drago.

Suddenly, webs stuck to Fat Drago's feet and Peter Parker, now as Spider Man lands next to the heroes.

"I was in the country, figured I'd stop by here." Said Spider Man.

"It won't do you any good." Said Drago.

"Who are you?" said Spider Man.

"I believe that's Fat Drago." Said Bugs.

"You mean the most dangerous mob boss on the planet?" said Spider Man.

"Yes he is." Said GDN.

Everything stopped and turned black and white except for Spider Man, who then screamed like a little girl.

"What? I didn't want anyone to see that." Said Spider Man.

Everything went back to normal. Bugs leaned over to Lola.

"You'd better get Mary Jane to safety, fast." Said Bugs.

"On it." Said Lola.

Lola and Mary Jane went out the back door.

"What makes you the most dangerous mob boss on the planet?" Skulker said to Drago.

"His jade hand can turn into anything. No one has ever stood up to him or cut his hand off, until Duncan came along." Said GDN.

"I still hate him." Said Drago.

"Obviously." Said GDN.

Drago then got his feet out of the webs.

"It all ends here." Said Aragon.

"ATTACK!" said Drago.

The gangsters began to attack, but Spider Man webbed them.

"It all ends now." Said Spider Man.

Spiderman began battling Aragon and GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja and battled Fat Drago.

"This'll be too easy." Said Spider Man.

"You think?" said Aragon.

Aragon turned into a dragon, shocking Spiderman.

"Mother." Said Spiderman.

Aragon was about to eat Spiderman, but Bugs threw some ecto ranium over at Aragon, shocking him and turning him back to normal.

"Curses." Said Aragon.

With Fat Drago and GDN, Drago had the advantage and was throwing GDN through many walls as Skulker and Ember tried to help GDN out.

"You're weaker than that cursed Duncan." Said Drago.

"I might have powers, however he doesn't need powers to show how tough he is." Said GDN.

"True, I'll be done with you very soon." Said Drago.

Skulker shot some wires out from his armor; it attached to Drago and shocked him. GDN then breathed out some black smoke, blinding Drago for a bit. He looked around, then saw a tail grab his jade hand and destroyed it.

"NOT AGAIN!" said Drago.

"What you going to do now?" said GDN.

"Aragon, let's go." Said Drago.

Aragon removed the ecto ranium and went over to Drago and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"We'll be back." Said Aragon.

Fat Drago used his only hand to push a button on his watch and he and Aragon teleported. Spiderman disappeared and came back seconds later as Peter Parker.

"Hey what'd I miss?" said Peter.

"You already know Peter." Said GDN.

"Never mind that, this castle's about to fall down on us." Said Debby.

"What?" said GDN.

"Let's get out of here." Said Bugs.

Everyone ran out of the castle before it fell apart.

"My castle, I never got the chance to put an insurance policy on it." GDN cried.

Debby walked over to GDN and hugged him.

"I'm out of here." Said Bugs.

Bugs grabbed a teleportation watch from GDN's pocket and teleported himself and Lola out of Japan.

"At least me and Ember were able to work things out." Said Skulker.

"We sure did." Said Ember.

"Now the truce is off, remember, I'll never stop hunting the ghost child." Said Skulker.

Skulker shot some ghost energy from his arm and a ghost portal appeared and he and Ember went in it before it disappeared.

"Look on the bright side, most of us managed to get out of their alive." Said Peter.

Daffy came with a very big belly.

"I ate too much." Said Daffy.

Daffy then vomited on GDN's shoes.

"Oh dude, those were my good shoes." Said GDN.

"You see what happens when you put a restaurant out of business?" said Tina.

"No." said Daffy.

Tina saw the destroyed castle.

"What happened here?" said Tina.

"My castle is ruined." Said GDN.

"I'll get right on it. It should be fixed in a couple days." Said Tina.

"I hope so." Said GDN, "The next plane comes in a week and a half."

Back in America, Joker escaped from a weapons shop with lots of guns. He then did his signature laugh.

"No one will be able to stop me now." Said Joker.

A sharp boomerang with explosives came and hit the guns, destroying them.

"Who's responsible for this?" said Joker.

Spongebob and Brick showed themselves.

"We are." Said Brick.

Joker saw Spongebob and Brick.

"Spongebob Squarepants, I see you've got a new friend." Said Joker.

"One that had military training." Said Spongebob.

"It doesn't matter, he won't be around any longer." Said Joker.

Joker pulled out his pistol and shot at Brick, but Spongebob grabbed the bullet, shaped his hand like a pistol and shot it back at Joker's pistol, causing the clown to let go of it.

"How'd you even do that?" said Brick.

"I'm special." Said Spongebob.

Joker pulled out his knife and was about to stab Brick, but Spongebob put his hand in the way of the blade. The sponge punched Joker in the face and took the knife and threw it into the sewer system.

"Care to do the honors Brick?" said Spongebob.

"Sure." Said Brick.

Brick walked over to Joker, picked him up and punched him across the face. He then lifted him over his head and kneed his back, breaking it before he tossed him into a dumpster. Joker poked his head out of the dumpster.

"This isn't over solider boy, I'll get you for this, mostly you Squarepants." Said Joker.

Joker pushed a button on his watch and teleported out of the dumpster.

"Congratulations McAuther, you proved yourself." Said Spongebob.

"Yes I did." Said Brick.

"Let's go home and tell Splinter everything. I'm sure that he'll want to train you in ninjitsu." Said Spongebob.

Later, at the mansion, Spongebob and Brick told Splinter everything.

"I am proud of you McAuther, you have proven yourself a good fighter." Said Splinter.

"It was all thanks to Spongebob helping me out." Said Brick.

"It's true Sensei." Said Spongebob.

"McAuther, for laughing in the face of danger, I shall train you in the art of ninjitsu." Said Splinter.

"Thanks, when do I start?" said Brick.

Splinter showed his feet, shocking Brick.

"When you give me a foot rub." Said Splinter.

"Don't feel bad about it, I had to give him one." Said Spongebob.


	8. The Egg Mutagen Bazooka

With Eggman, he was still working on his invention when Joker teleported into his labratory.

"You failed to get any more weapons I see." said Eggman.

"True." said Joker.

"It doesn't matter, I've already completed what I was working on." said Eggman.

"Really, what is it?" said Joker.

Eggman revealed that he had a bazooka with a canister of mutagen on it.

"I call it, the Egg Mutagen Bazooka." said Eggman, "This thing can shoot out lots of mutagen and mutate anything it touches. I asked the Kraang for a canister of the stuff."

"Are you sure it works?" said Joker.

Eggman aimed the bazooka at Joker, scaring him.

"I could test it out at this moment." said Eggman.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't aim that at me. Are you crazy?" said Joker.

"I happen to know for a fact that mutagen is very dangerous on this planet. It's results are unpredictable. I heard that someone got some of this stuff on his own face and mutated into a pile of goo with his internal organs shown." said Eggman.

"That's disgusting. But I like it." said Joker.

"I knew someone would like it. Plus, you can mutate into any kind of living thing if it's the last thing you touch." said Eggman.

With Nega Dragon, he was berating Drago.

"You failed me, you can't kill a single teenager with or without powers." Said Nega Dragon.

"It's not my fault. Duncan found out my weakness and the Gold Dragon used it to his advantage." Said Drago.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." Said Nega Dragon, "However, I am glad that you brought a new recruit into the League."

Nega Dragon used his powers to restore Fat Drago's jade hand.

"Thank you." Said Drago.

"Now beat it." Said Nega Dragon.

"Yes boss." Drago left the room.

A week and a half later, back at the mansion, Mike, Zoey, Danny, Sam, Randy, and Theresa returned to the mansion.

"Now that was a couples retreat." Said Danny.

"Indeed." Said Sam.

They saw that GDN was standing in front of them with an angry look on his face.

"Enjoy your vacation?" said GDN.

"Of course." Said Zoey.

"In Hawaii I suppose. You snuck out of the castle and had to go to Hawaii." Said GDN.

"You got to admit, it is a good place to take a vacation." Said Mike.

Later, GDN had the six tied to a post.

"For doing that to me, you'll have to listen to Mikey singing row, row, row your boat." Said GDN.

Mikey came into the room and began to sing.

Mikey: **Row, row, row, your cat**

Mikey stopped when he realized he sang a wrong note.

"Is that right, I don't think so." Said Mikey.

"Screw it, I don't have any time for this." Said Danny.

Danny made his hand intangible, grabbed the rope, made it intangible as well and everyone got out of it and left the room.

"Rats." Said GDN.

In the kitchen, Bugs was talking on his cell phone to Lola.

"Yes, yes, we can go there some time." Bugs hanged up as GDN entered the kitchen.

"Girlfriend?" said GDN.

"Yeah, she wants to go to 'Japan' next time. When I say Japan, I mean Germany." Said Bugs.

"She's still confused?" said GDN.

"Yeah." Said Bugs.

"Well who cares? Skulker and Ember got their problems fixed." Said GDN.

Owen who regained his fat came into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate cream pie and began to eat it.

"How was Japan?" said Owen.

"My castle was destroyed and it took a week and a half to repair it." Said GDN.

"Cool." Owen walked out the kitchen.

"Things will be back to normal now." Said GDN.

A knock was heard at the door, GDN answered it and saw that Johnny 13 (Danny Phantom) was at the door.

"Sup, I'm having some relationship troubles, can you help me out?" said Johnny 13.

GDN became shocked.

"NOT AGAIN!" said GDN.


End file.
